Christmas Colors
by RainiDayz
Summary: Gaara never really cared much for Christmas, but when Naruto invites him to a Christmas party, he finds himself needing a gift for non other than Rock Lee, who unknowingly has to find a gift for him as well.


Naruto ran full speed, pushing roughly past the crowd of unforgiving high school students as he bounded towards a bob of messy red head getting farther and farther away from him.

"Hey Gaara!" He shouted, waving his arms over the heads of the students.

The bob stopped and turned, looking over his shoulder. Naruto pushed harder and caught up to him, breathing heavily as he rummaged through his bag.

"I'm having a party... at my house... on Christmas Eve..." He panted pulling out three red and green cards. Gaara groaned and turned away. "No, wait!" Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around, receiving an angry glare in return. "You and your siblings are invited." He shoved the papers into Gaara's hands. "There's going to be a gift exchange, so you have to be there! Bring a gift for the person on your card." He turned and bolted away from Gaara, not giving him to chance to object. "See you there!" He shouted behind him as he headed for the track field in the back yard.

Gaara looked at the cards in his hand and sighed in annoyance. The idea of him at a party. They're are _people _at parties. People who are loud and irritating, people who are not fond of him, and people he hates. He continued walking and lazily opened the first card.

Shikamaru. Who was that? He must go here, Gaara knew because he had heard Temari yelling about him once. Something about cheating and exams. He was out.

Gaara opened the second card.

Ten Ten. _Ten Ten?_ Who are these people? Wasn't Ten Ten the name of the assistant principle's pet or something? No luck.

Gaara could only hope he remotely recognized the last name. He opened the card.

Rock Lee. He almost breathed sighed in relief. If not being the school's pride and joy when it came to track, he knew the bushy browed male from a few of the classes they shared. It was an easy person he thought.

Although Gaara rarely spoke to anyone, he knew Lee would talk to anyone willing to talk to him. All he would have to do is ask Lee what he wanted. Yes, a simple answer to a simple question. Gaara liked that.

.

.

Lee rand tirelessly around the track, showing no sign of stopping any time soon. All of the other students had left for home. His coach laughed merrily as he called to him. "Well done Lee! You make me so proud!" He smiled as tears fell down his face.

Lee smiled and shot him a thumbs up as he ran. "Thank you Mr. Gai!" He shouted back to his look alike, sounding as if he hadn't been running a single step in the last hour.

Naruto approached the track gates and jumped, climbing on to it shakily and standing half balanced on the edge. "Hey Bushy Brows did you see that!?" He called to Lee as he struck a flawed karate stance. "I could be a ninja!" He made a final kick before falling to the dirt with a thud.

Lee looked but didn't stop. "Oh, hello Naturo. What are you doing here?" He called from the other side of the track.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can't hear you!" He shouted back.

"I've got you covered." Mr. Gai smiled as he took a bull horn from his bag and held it out to the track. School being out, he wouldn't get in trouble for Lee using it. Lee grabbed it effortlessly and switched it on, as he had done numerous times before.

"Hello Naruto!" He smiled and repeated himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm inviting you to my Christmas party!" Naruto grinned in reply.

Lee's face lit up. "A party? That sounds splendid!" He replied.

"Yeah! And there's going to be a gift exchange! You're the only one without a name!" He slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out the last card he had, the one he had saved specifically for Lee. "Here!" He held it out to the track. "It's the person you need to get a gift for!"

Lee took it in his hands excitedly, letting the bullhorn hang on it's strap over his shoulder. He opened it, his eyes instantly going wide as he tripped and did a rolling face plant onto the track. Gai panicked as he and Naruto ran over to him. Lee sat up before they could reach him. "Naruto," He turned to the blonde, unfazed by his fall. "How did you manage to get Gaara agree to go to a party?" He asked amazed.

Naruto smirked victoriusly and crossed his arms. "I didn't give him the chance to say no."

Lee stood, still staring in shock at the card.

Sabaku no Gaara. The silent and alone. The one person who never spoke and never had a visible friend. Not to mention his well known death glare that no one would ever dare try to replicate.

Lee shouted happily and pumped a fist in the air. "This is perfect Naruto! Thank you!" Lee had always wanted to speak to the ominous appearing male, and even become his friend. Plus, Lee always loved a challenge.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto grinned again. 'I set you up with him."

Lee looked to him in disbelief. "But Naruto, That is not in the true holiday spirit!"

Naruto waved him off. "There was no other choice." He explained. Lee looked to him questionably. "Anyone else would be too intimidated. What is Neji, or even Hinata got Gaara?"

Lee thought for a moment, realizing he was right. Only he would have the audacity to enter such seemingly dangerous territory. "Okay," He agreed finally. "Who did Gaara receive?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know. I just gave him the ones I had left for him and his siblings."

"Sounds like fun." Gai's voice caught their attention. "Lee why don't you take the rest of the day off? See if you can find Gaara a gift?"

"But Mr. Gai! What about training?" Lee objected. He still had another two hours of running to do, at least!

"Don't worry about it. We'll just work twice as hard when you return after Christmas!" He shot Lee his signature nice guy pose, teeth ping-ing and all.

Lee smiled determinedly. "Yes sir, Mr. Gai!" He mirrored his pose.

"Hey Lee," Naruto spoke up. "I saw Gaara heading towards town as I came here. If you hurry you can catch him."

Lee smiled broadly at 'hurry'. "Yes, of course!" He smiled as he ran for his bag, not bothering to change. "Good bye Mr. Gai! Same to you Naruto!" He called as he laid down the bullhorn and dashed towards the gate.

.

.

Gaara walked leisurely through town, hands in his pockets and mind elsewhere, not really focused on anything. He occasionally looked up to various shop windows, little twinkling lights and reindeer lining the edges.

He groaned.

It was Christmas.

It was the time of year people ran around like wild animals trying to find the best deals on toys and top each other on who bought who the better gift. Gaara hated it. But one thing he hated more than the rest.

Mistletoe.

Fading couples kissed under that poisonous plant as if it meant something to them, then the next year they'd do it with someone else. Giving whatever pseudo love they claimed to have to the person with the softest lips.

Gaara felt a rustle of anger every time he saw the insipid ritual in the act. And he already knew he'd see it a lot. He was pulled from these thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name for the second time that day. He turned to the unmistakable voice.

Rock Lee. The bright green blob with giant fuzzy eyebrows caught up to him in record time.

"Hello Gaara." He beamed.

Gaara looked at him questionably. He had never spoken to the well-known Rock Lee before. Why did he greet him as if he was an old friend?

"I heard you were invited to Naruto's Christmas party." Lee continued, re-grasping Gaara's attention. "Are you not excited?"

That was a stupid question, at least in Lee's mind. Gaara was never excited, or it least it never showed. And why would he be for a party full of what were most likely strangers?

"Yes." Gaara answered to Lee's surprise, after thinking it over. It will be the first party he had been to in a few years, and not one to be for his father or for visiting people of importance. It will most likely be very different, and therefore, Gaara assumed, good or bad, exciting.

"Really?" Lee asked in disbelief.

Gaara nodded.

"Ah, well, are you gift shopping?" Lee asked. What was with all these questions? Gaara wondered. He only had one for him. Why did Lee ask so many? "I'm not sure." He answered anyway. He figured even though it would probably be difficult to get on Lee's bad side, he didn't want to get stuck there and not find out what he wants. "I don't know what to get." He said softly, not really meaning to.

"Who do you have?" Lee inquired. He wasn't really sure what Gaara was willing to tell him, if anything at all, but he needed to keep up the conversation.

Gaara thought for a moment, deciding he wasn't really obligated to tell Lee who he had. Besides, didn't most people do this in secret?

"Of course, you do not have to tell me." Lee blushed softly out of nervousness.

"No," Gaara decided. "He's in our class." He answered shortly. He had to stay on Lee's good side. He decided he wouldn't tell Lee directly, but maybe he could work out an answer soon enough.

Lee's mind reeled over the various males in their class. The only other students Naruto knew were Sakura and Ino, and they, despite their constantly battling in class, aren't guys. But Lee decided not to question him about it.

"Who did you get?" Gaara asked suddenly, and quite unlike him in his thoughts.

"Oh, um…" Lee held back his answer.

He couldn't tell Gaara Naruto had gave him his name. It would ruin the spirit!

"He is in our class as well." He almost stuttered. He hated lying, and Gaara didn't like vague answers like that. But he figured it was fair enough, given he had been vague too.

"Would you like to go shopping together?" Lee asked, blushing slightly again. Why? He assumed it was the air outside getting cold.

Gaara thought for another moment. Shopping with Lee? He barely knew him, in fact he had just officially met him. But then again, that's where the problem laid. He needed to know Lee a little, or at least see him express interest in something to get him a gift.

"Fine." He answered, his voice not shifting a chord.

Lee's smile brightened. "Great! Um, where do you want to go?" He asked, giving Gaara the choice.

Gaara didn't have an answer for that one. "You choose." He decided, luckily for him, Lee had just the place.

"Alright." He smiled again. "Follow me please."

They started in the same direction Lee had came. Gaara was oddly surprised as they walked. Lee wasn't trying to be fast, or in a rush. He walked leisurely beside himself. Normally, Gaara had only seen him running. To school, in the hallways, from school. All he did was run. Now, he just seemed calm. Lee thought similarly to Gaara. What had seemed to be the impenetrable force known as Gaara had no feel of danger or ominous-ness to him. He was calm and quiet, just to himself. In a way, Lee felt as if he had lifted one of the supposedly many veils of darkness that surrounded Gaara. They had talked and were now going shopping. And at one of his favorite shops! Grandma Sansho's Cocoa of Life Shop! A little mother and son store on the far edge of town, filled with all sorts of little toys, books, and other odd things. Not to mention the little cafe inside. Grandma Sansho would certainly have her delicious cocoa by now. Maybe he'd have just enough money to get some.

As they approached the building, the son of the shop stood outside sweeping off the porch.

"Hello Karashi!" Lee called happily.

The working male looked up and smiled. "Hey Lee, what brings you here?" He asked, leaning on the broom's handle. He wore a thick coat and gloves with a hand made scarf around his neck, probably one of Grandma Sansho's. As he looked to Lee, he couldn't believe he was stilling jogging clothes. At least the red headed male beside him wore a jacket.

"Christmas shopping." Lee smiled back.

"Who's your friend?" Karashi asked, looking to the kanji lettering on his forehead.

"Gaara." Gaara answered shortly before Lee could. He didn't like the way this kid was smiling down on him. Just who was he anyway?

"Nice to meet you." Karashi smiled again. "Please go right in." He motioned to the door.

"Thank you." Lee replied as they walked up the few steps onto the porch just before stepping inside. "Keep up the hard work!" He shot Karashi a thumbs up as he closed the door.

Karashi sighed as he continued to sweep again. Hard work was right.

.

.

Gaara was silent as he walked in, but one could tell his look was full of awe.

The walls and shelves were lined with all sorts trinkets and small toys, and the smell of warm cocoa filled the air. It was different from other stores, he decided. This one felt… warm.

"Do you like it?" Lee's voice caught his attention.

He turned. "Yes." He answered, letting his eyes wonder the room once more. "It's, nice."

Lee almost sighed in relief. "Let us look around." He suggested, walking to one side of the store.

In a few moments, Lee was just like a small child, going up and down the rows of toys and games, smiling brightly. Gaara followed behind him curiously, interested in the small hand made devices. He hadn't seen a place like this before. Being from the wealthy Sabaku family, he hardly needed to go out, let alone to shop. And no store seemed to compare to this.

"Lee!" an older voice called.

Lee instantly shot up, his eyes and face beaming with joy. "Grandma Sansho!"

Gaara turned to see the green blur run towards the short older women and pull her into a massive bear hug.

"It's good to see you Lee." She smiled warmly. "I don't get to see you that often with all your training."

"It is good to see you too, Grandma Sansho." Lee beamed.

Grandma Sansho looked past Lee to Gaara. "Why, who's this?" she asked. Gaara made no attempt to move.

"Ah, this is my classmate Sabaku no Gaara." Lee introduced him happily.

"Sabaku?" Grandma Sansho asked, her smile fading. "I heard about your father's passing. I am, so sorry for your loss." She bowed her head. Gaara's expression didn't change, but he was partcially in disbelief.

The Sabuku family was wealthy and prestigious, many times seen on the news for various reasons ranging from visiting admirals to host aristocrat filled parties. It wasn't a surprise she knew of his father's death, but Gaara was stunned at her apology. Why was she sorry for him?

He looked to Lee for an answer, his face equally as stunning as Sansho's. His usual goofy grin was gone. His expression was concerned and sorrowful.

"Gaara, your father passed away?" He approached him, stopping short only to bow his head as well. "I am truly sorry."

Gaara's expression was now visibly confused. Why was Lee sorry? Why did he care?

When Lee lifted his head, his smile was no where to be seen.

"How about," Sansho's voice captured their attentions. "I treat you boys to some cocoa?" She offered, a slight comforting smile on her face, as warm as her first.

"Yes, please." Lee said straightly, his voice almost as monotoned as Gaara's usual voice. "Thank you, Grandma Sansho."

Gaara could not believe what he was witnessing. How could Lee be upset? He had never seen him frown like this, or at all... and over his lost. Why did he care so much? Why at all?

He followed behind Lee to a small table on the other side of the room, Lee not saying another word or reacting to the items on the shelves as they past. Sansho headed back into the kitchen as the two sat across from each other. Lee's mind wandered, soon he was off into space, he face as stoic as Gaara's. Gaara simply stared at him, going unnoticed even after Sansho arrived with two steaming mugs of the chocolate drink. Lee only muttered a quiet thank you before he took the red cup in his hands and Sansho returned to the kitchen.

What had happened? Gaara wondered, What had he done? Who was this guy sitting across from him, mirroring his emotionless face? Certainly, it wasn't Rock Lee. Gaara was now becoming irritated.

"Lee," He growled in a sinister tone. Lee only looked to him. "Stop it." Gaara demanded.

Lee raised an overly bushy brow. "What is it?"

"Stop frowning like that. It's … disturbing." Gaara ordered, it was true. Frowning did not suit him at all.

Lee sighed. "I am sorry, Gaara I just can not imagine what you must have gone through."

Gaara smirked, Lee gave him another questioned look, tensing up slightly. He hoped he had not made him angry. "I didn't go through anything." Gaara said normally, his smirk gone as fast as it came. "In fact, I'm glad."

Lee's confusion turned to shock. "What?" He managed to utter, he didn't understand how anyone could be happy with death.

"I was glad." Gaara repeated. "My father only ever treated me poorly. He favored my siblings, he never wanted me. He never cared for me. In fact, he hated me." Gaara finished his short explanation.

Why did he have to explain himself to Lee? He questioned himself. More so why did he?

Lee sat silent for a moment, thinking over what Gaara had said. Could he really have been that miserable? So alone? To have someone as close as family to die and to be happy?

Gaara noticed there was no luck in yet removing his frown. He decided to try something else. "Is that women your grandmother?" An obvious question in Gaara's mind, but maybe it'd work.

"No," Lee half grinned. "But she is the closest thing I have to one."

Gaara thought for a moment, a little surprised by the answer, coming up with another simalar question. "What about Gai?" He asked. Lee looked up. "Is he your father?"

Lee's smile widened as he shook his head. "Nope."

Why did he smile like that if the answer was no? It was better than him frowning, but Gaara had to wonder about Lee.

"Where's your family?" Gaara asked bluntly, now asking himself why he had questioned Lee. He was never so inquisitive.

But Lee was happy to answer. "I do not have any." He smiled again as he picked up his still steaming red mug and brought the delicious liquid to his lips. "I am an orphan." Lee finished after his first sip, just before going for another.

Gaara just sat looking to him, but not reacting. He had solved Lee's frown, but how did he smile? How was he always smiling? How could he always be happy?

Lee set down his mug with an empty thud. He was merry and warm, his normal goofy grin back in place. "You should drink some Gaara," He motioned to Gaara's untouched green mug. "Before it gets cold."

Gaara looked down to the steaming green mug, taking it slowly in his hands. It smelt as warm as it felt. He drew the rim to his mouth and took a small sip. The chocolate ran over his tongue and down his throat, it tasted delicious. He took another sip, almost smiling. The corners of his mouth twisted upwards as he continued his small sips.

"Do you like it?" Lee asked anxiously, back to his old self.

"Yes," Gaara replied setting down the mug, a good forth of it's contents missing, as well as his slight smile. "It's good." He decided. It was warm, so much he slipped off his dark jacket and placed it by his bag.

"Did you find anything our classmate might enjoy?" Lee asked, trying to continue the conversation. He was glad Gaara was speaking to him so much, and not just staying silent.

Gaara mentally bashed himself. He had been so interested by the store itself, he had forgotten to focus on Lee. "I'm not sure." He answered normally. He had to pay more attention to Lee. "What about you?" He returned the question, now Lee's turn to think.

Although Gaara had seemed interested in a few simple toys, nothing really seemed to stand out. "I do not know." He answered, his eyes wondering around the store once more.

"What do you like?" Gaara asked, lifting his mug again. Maybe now Lee could just tell him.

"I like everything here." Lee grinned with honesty.

Gaara sighed mentally. Although he could probably afford to buy the store and give it to Lee, it appeared the stair case on the far side of the wall was blocked off. It seemed most likely belonging to Sansho and that boy Karashi outside. They lived here. Lee probably wouldn't appreciate him forcing them out.

"Do you like anything?" Lee asked out of curiosity, hoping he didn't come across as rude.

Gaara lowered his mug, now almost as empty as Lee's. "A few things." He almost wished he had brought some extra money with him to school today. He would certainly have to come here again.

"Lee?" Sansho's voice called as she walked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Grandma Sansho?" Lee smiled warmly.

"I was wondering if you could come in and help me with the store tomorrow. I have some things that need displayed and Karashi asked for the day off." She explained, smiling back at Lee. "Of course I understand if you're busy with your training…"

"Oh no, Grandma Sansho!" Lee jumped from his seat, placing one arm over her shoulders and the his other hand into a determined thumbs up. "I will be honored to help you when ever you need me!" He smiled at his promise.

Grandma Sansho laughed lightly and threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you, Lee! Such a nice young man you are." She smiled gratefully.

Gaara finished the last of his cocoa and thought. He felt warm, not like he normally did like with a heater, but warm on the inside. This cocoa was different from others he had had. This whole place was different. Today had most certainly been different. He turned to the window, it would be getting dark soon, and still no luck with Lee. He only had one option. He stood and looked to Lee. "I'd like to help." He said plainly, instantly grabbing his and Sansho's attention.

"Really?" Lee beamed happily. Gaara nodded.

Sansho smiled again gratefully and moved her arms to around Gaara's arms and middle and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened in her grasp. "Oh thank you so much!" She thanked him warmly and released him, heading back into the kitchen. Gaara relaxed only when she was out of sight.

"Um, sorry." Lee apologized nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "She is like that with everyone." He smiled.

With _everyone_?

Lee looked to the window. "It is getting late. I should get going." He grabbed his gym bag.

"Lee," Gaara's voice stopped him and made him look up. "Can you show me the way back to town?" He realized he had been led by Lee here, and now he was lost, at least by the standards of finding his way back.

"Off course!" Lee smiled he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Let us get going."

Gaara grabbed his bag lazily and slid it on his back, holding his jacket in one hand, his other in his pocket. They started for the town, wind instantly snapping them back to the cold winter outside, faint steam arising from their mouths. Gaara shuddered, glad to have worn a long sleeve shirt and about to put back on his jacket, but stopped when he looked to Lee. He was still in shorts and a light shirt. He was clearly shivering, goosebumps beginning to line his arms.

"Here." Gaara held out his jacket to him, knowing it would fit him being a bit to large on himself.

Lee looked to him and held up his hands defensively. "Oh, no thank you, Gaara, I am fine." He smiled through his chattering teeth.

Gaara didn't even consider it. "No, your shivering." He was a very stubborn person. When he made up his mind, that was that. "Here." He motioned the jacket towards him again.

Lee took it shyly and lowered his bag to pull the dark material over his shoulders. "Thank you." He blushed lightly as he zipped it up and placed his bag back in place and hands in the jacket's pockets.

It was warm, more than his usual light green one. Maybe because of his dark color.

.

.

Soon enough they were back where they were before, streets lined with bright twinkling lights and reindeer, only this time, snow lightly began to fall and a young couple kissed under a mistletoe outside one of the shops.

Lee smiled at the sight, as Gaara made a face of anger and almost disgust.

"Is that not just sweet?" Lee asked turning to him.

"No." Gaara answered, his voice as cold as the snow. "It's pointless and stupid." Gaara stated flatly, not bothering to go any further.

Lee looked to him in surprise. How could he think such a thing? "Why do you think so?" He inquired.

"Because it's insignificant." Gaara explained. "Every year people kiss someone different, the last meaning nothing to them. Their pseudo love dies. All that poisonous plant symbolizes is death." He finished firmly. "All love is evanescent." To him, this was true. The mark on his head was a promise to himself, to care for only himself, love only himself. No one could love him, no one had every tried, and no one could ever succeed. Only he would love himself forever.

"That makes sense." Lee said after a moment, surprising him.

Gaara turned to the smiling male.

"Not everyone knows what true love is, and they use it improperly." Lee agreed.

Gaara thought for a moment. He had always heard Lee rambled on about 'youth' and 'determination' and 'spring' and 'lotus', but he Lee had never claimed to 'love' any object. Not even the small animals he occasionally fed and talked to.

"You should only say you love someone if you truly mean it and will do anything to protect them." Lee finished strongly. He fully agreed with Gaara, but Gaara was still unsure. What did he mean 'only if you truly mean it'? What did Lee think love was? His definition?

"What does that mean to you?" Gaara asked plainly. "Love?"

Lee's smile widened. "It depends." Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow. "You see, I love Mr. Gai and Grandma Sansho," Lee explained. "But I would never think of kissing them under mistletoe." He made a face of disgust, as did Gaara. He had no argument there. Those images were disturbing at best.

"Who would you kiss?" Gaara asked, again what was with all the questions?

Lee shrugged. "I do not know." He answered honestly, as he always tried to. "I have not found them yet."

Yet. Gaara thought about that answer. How did Lee know he'd find someone? He wouldn't be alone forever? "How do you know you'll find someone?" He asked.

Lee shrugged again. "I do not. But there is always hope, Gaara." He smiled. "Oh! You must be wanting to get home, here..." He started to unzip the jacket.

"Keep it." Gaara's voice stopped him."If you get sick you can't help Sansho tomorrow." He reasoned, and he needed Lee to be there.

Lee tried to object, but Gaara's determined face stopped him and particial death stare stopped him. He didn't want to even try to argue with that.

"Alright," he sighed, zipping it back up. "Thank you again, Gaara, and see you tomorrow!" He smiled warmly at Gaara for the last time that night before he took off running into the snowy mist.

Gaara turned and started in the direction of his home, not far from there. Kankuro and Temari were probably already finished with dinner and starting for bed. He'd have to tell them about Naruto's party as soon as he got there. When did he say it was? Christmas Eve? It was already the 22nd. Why would he wait so late to tell people? He was one to do things on a whim, though inconsiderate it was. Oh well. Gaara entered through the large double doors in the front of his house, his father had loved to flaunt his wealth. He climbed the lengthy marble steps, a voice stopping him at the top.

"Hey Gaara, where've you been?" Kankuro yawned.

Gaara ignored his question and held out the other two red and green cards Naruto had given him. "Pick one." He said straightly.

Kankuro shrugged and grabbed the one on the left. "What's it for?" He asked, opening the card.

"A party. Gift exchange." Gaara answered simply. Kankuro pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! Ten Ten. I know just the thing." He smiled. "Who'd you get?"

"Lee." Gaara stated shortly. He began to wonder why he had spoken to Lee so much that day.

He normally didn't talk much, and only to a few people.

"Rock Lee?" Kankuro asked stunningly. "Man, you got the easiest one." He said looking back to his card.

Gaara wondered why he thought that, but didn't ask. Instead he turned to head towards his own room.

"Hey," Kankuro called after him. "Temari's still up if you want to give her hers."

Sooner the better, Gaara thought.

.

.

Temari sat in front of her desk leaning over her school work, fanning herself with her hand. Her room was usually pretty hot, but today seemed even more extreme despite the cold blowing in from her window. She looked up as Gaara opened her door and held out the last card.

"What's this?" She asked taking it and setting it one her desk.

"Naruto's Party. Gift exchange." Gaara explained shortly.

Temari smirked. "Oh really?" She picked up the card and opened it, her face instantly turning to anger and shock. "Shikamaru! You've got to be joking." She yelled. "Why would Naruto give me this little punk?"

Gaara didn't reply. He could say it was random, but only Kankuro's was.

Temari groaned and muttered a few words under her breath as Gaara left her room and headed for his own. Once inside he instantly dropped his bag and laid back on his untouched bed. He didn't sleep that often, he never really needed to. He was hardly ever tired. But then again, he hardly ever had to walk so far. Luckily the cocoa had kept him warm his way home. What was in that stuff anyway? Gaara could only wonder. And what about Lee's gift? He still had no idea what to give him, and he only had two days to figure it out.

.

.

Lee ran into the door to his apartment and sighed happily. It had been a good day. He saw grandma Sansho, talked to Gaara, and even went shopping with him. Though he still hadn't found a gift, he was happy with his progress. He unzipped his jacket and laid it beside his bag on the table, instantly becoming cold. He shivered and tried to turn on the heater. It stayed off. He didn't exactly have a great apartment, he was only a student after all, but he was glad to have it. He sighed and turned to the drafty window. He pulled down on it as hard as he could. Again, no luck. He stopped after a few moments, starting to burn the back of his arms. He turned back to the table, pondering going for Gaara's jacket. He shook his head at the thought.

No. Gaara had given him the jacket for the walk home. Nothing more.

Lee walked over to his bed and laid down, wrapping himself in the thin sheets as tight as he could. It started to snow harder outside, and Lee was getting colder. He shivered again and turned back to the jacket, fighting himself mentally. He would have his jacket, but he had left in such a rush to find Gaara he had left his jacket in his locker at school. Would Gaara mind? He did say he didn't want him to catch a cold. He thought hard for a few moments before reluctantly getting up and grabbing the jacket. He slid the dark cloth over his shoulders again and zipped it up. At last, he was warm. He smiled and blushed faintly as he returned to his bed. He was out the moment he met the pillow.

.

.

5am came normally to Lee. He yawned and stretched happily, followed by a pink hue spreading over his face at the realization he was still in Gaara's jacket. He promptly removed it and placed it beside his laundry basket. He turned to his drawers and put on a plain green T shirt and a pair of blue jeans, throwing his old clothes into a hamper. He then ran to the kitchen, if you could call it that.

It was a little more that two cabinets, an old mini refrigerator, and a beat up microwave. But Lee had always thought it was nice enough, after all, he couldn't change it.

He opened the little fridge filled with water bottles and energy drinks and pulled out an orange. He ate it quickly before grabbing the laundry, along with Gaara's jacket, then made his way out the building into the snow covered streets, heading for a little laundromat.

It was rare to find someone who didn't at least know who Lee was, and the owner was no exception, in fact Itchiraku was his friend. He knew of Lee's tight schedule and allowed him to come in whenever he wanted to, his daughter even showing Lee where he hid the key, knowing they had nothing to worry about.

Lee went in the side door and flicked on the light, locking the door behind him. He emptied everything into the first washer he saw and started it. He wanted to exercise while it ran, but he knew it wouldn't take long, and he did not care to be interrupted mid way through a work out. Instead, he often used this time to think. Today's topic : what to get Gaara.

Lee knew Gaara liked a few things in Grandma Sansho's shop, but nothing seemed to be special. He's have to try harder. Maybe he'd find something helpful today, maybe Grandma Sansho could give him an idea, though he truly wanted to do it on his own. He wanted to find something Gaara would truly enjoy and would cherish. Lee would have to pay very close attention to Gaara's hidden emotions to tell. He continued to think, trying to find ways to find Gaara's interests. He didn't want to annoy him with questions.

When buzzer on the washer went off, Lee transferred the clothes to the dryer and did what he had done before. When the drying was finished, he took the clothes back into the hamper and headed back home, shivering as he walked. It was colder than yesterday, and now fresh snow littered the ground. He knew it'd be a cold run today. He almost wished he had remembered his jacket before running after Gaara, but now it was only more of a challenge. A different type of training, he thought.

Once inside he set the basket aside and looked at the time. It was almost 6. Grandma Sansho's store didn't open until 8. Lee had just enough time to go for a quick run. He smiled anxiously and dug through his newly cleaned clothes for his running shorts, they would give him more motivation to run faster and keep his body warm. He sprinted out the door once more and headed for the street

Lee was not only incredibly fast, but he had the endurance to keep up his speed for incredibly long periods of time with out rest. People on the streets who saw him would usually shout to him and ask how far he had gotten. Normally Lee would reply with a large number, and no sign of stopping anytime soon. But now, as he ran with streets covered in thin sheets of ice beneath him, he stepped carefully, watching closely so he didn't fall. He knew his distance, and the amount of time he took to run it, by heart, like second nature. So he knew when 7:30 rolled around, he ran back to his apartment, the look of pure joy plastered on his exuberant face. He quickly showered and changed back into his T shirt and jeans, and grabbing Gaara's neatly folded jacket, he ran out the door heading for Grandma Sansho's.

.

.

Gaara woke about the same time Lee had left his apartment. He stood, remembering he needed to help Sansho, and walked over to his over sized closet, much bigger than what he needed, and changed into a dark shirt and black jeans. He didn't bother to comb through his red hair, no one would notice anyway. He simply grabbed his eyeliner and ran it over his eyes effortlessly, as he had done countless times, never once needing a mirror. He headed down the stairs and past the kitchen, not being one to eat often, and to the closet by the front door, pulling out another dark jacket. He opened the front doors as he slid it over his shoulders and walked out into the snow, then realizing a single forgotten flaw.

He had no idea how to get back to Sansho's shop. How did he forget that detail?

He growled at himself as he continued to walk. Maybe Lee had realized this too and was waiting in town for him. But then again, he had no way of knowing that either. He didn't have Lee's phone number, or if he had a cell phone. And even if he did it wouldn't help Gaara. He had never had a reason to own one. Town was his best and only option. If Lee is there, problem solved. If not, he'd have to find another way to get him a gift, though impossible that seemed. But then again, Lee probably would have thought of it too. He seemed to care for everyone, maybe even Gaara.

He growled at himself again. No one cared for him. Why would Lee be any different? Because he talks to squirrels? No. Lee only cares for people cause he's a nice guy. Nothing else. Gaara wasn't special. And someday, he knew Lee would become bored with him, or he would drive him off. And he wouldn't care anymore. No one would. Gaara wasn't special.

.

.

Lee walked up to Grandma Sansho's doors at exactly 8 am.

"Oh, Lee," Grandma Sansho smiled as she opened the doors for him. "You're right on time."

Lee smiled as he walked inside. "Thank you, Grandma Sansho, and good morning." He was instantly greeted by warmth.

Grandma Sansho led him to the back of the store to a room with door labeled 'storage'. "I've just got a few things I'd like you to put out for me." She smiled as she opened the door revealing many new toys and trinkets, and even a few stuffed creatures, all entirely hand made. One instantly caught Lee's eye as he ran and picked it up, turning back to Grandma Sansho.

"Grandma Sansho, this is perfect!" He called happily to the confused elder. His eyes lit with joy and his smile widened.

It was a good sized raccoon with sandy colored fur and dark red rings around it's tail. Black circles surrounded it's bright blue beaded eyes. It was perfect.

Grandma Sansho simply smiled at his joy. "I'm glad you like it." She chuckled. "But what's it perfect for?"

Lee began to explain how he had needed a gift for Gaara, something special. He couldn't think of anything better.

"Oh!" Grandma Sansho smiled at the story, then looked around curiously. "Where is Gaara?" She asked turning back to Lee.

Lee thought for a moment. "I had forgotten he is not familiar with the way here." He furrowed his bushy brows in concern.

"Well go find him." Grandma Sansho decided as she removed the plush from Lee's hands and pushed him towards the door, Lee slightly surprised by her strength. "He could get sick out there." She said opening the door for him.

"Yosh!" Lee shot her a thumbs up. "I promise I will be right back with Gaara." he smiled as he ran out into the snow.

.

.

Gaara soon enough came to the part of town he had met Lee before, no sign of him anywhere to be seen. He continued to the middle of the street then stopped. He paused for a moment, a half sigh escaping his lips as he turned, heading back the way he came.

He should have known. He did know. Why would Lee wait for him when he made a promise to help someone he loved? He wouldn't. Gaara wasn't spec-

"Gaara!"

A voice stopped his feet and thoughts in their tracks. Was it really Lee? The voice was unmistakable. He turned to the same green blob with fuzzy eye brows bounding towards him. A slight curve hit Gaara's lips and left. As Lee approached him he tried to stop, but slipping on the ice he slid directly into his target, knocking them both onto the ice covered street.

Lee groaned and lifted his head from Gaara's chest, assessing what had just happened. "Ah!" He shot up, his face becoming as crimson as Gaara's hair. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to make you fall. Gomen nasi Gaara-kun. Are you alright? Gomen nasi!" He apologized quickly, speaking to fast for Gaara to comprehend at once.

Gaara pulled himself off the ice and placed a hand to his head, it hurt, but it wasn't bad."Yes I'm fine." He answered, beginning to analyze Lee's apology.

Wait, did Lee just call him Gaara-kun? No one had ever called him that, and he had never heard Lee say it before. Did he hear that correctly?

"Stop apologizing." He sighed, almost becoming irratated. Lee almost apologized for apologizing, but stopped himself.

"Grandma Sansho and I were worried you had gotten lost. I had forgotten to tell you the way. I am sor-" He stopped himself again, the crimson in his face had faded to pink.

Gaara gave him a strange look. Lee was worried he was lost? Worried? "Thank you." He said after a moment.

Lee smiled. "You are most certainly welcome! Shall we get going?" He offered. Gaara gave a nod of affirmation as they started back towards the shop.

Lee smiled brightly as hey walked inside. "I am back, Grandma Sansho!" He called to the back of the store. "And I have found Gaara." He said, being careful now. He realized he had called Gaara '~kun' and wasn't sure if he'd like that. Though, it did not seem to bother him when he did. Did he hear him? Lee wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Oh good!" Grandma Sansho smiled as she appeared from the back. "Didn't want you to get sick out there."

Lee led Gaara back into the storage room, Grandma Sansho running to give them greeting hugs. Gaara stiffened once more, Lee giving him an apologetic look. Sansho passed them the first few boxes and toys and sent them to opposite ends of the store, ruining Gaara's plans. As they worked, Lee noticed something too. The raccoon, his gift for Gaara, was gone.

"Grandma Sansho," he whispered as he came back into the storage room for what seemed to be the last boxes. "Where is the raccoon?" He hoped Gaara hadn't seen it.

"Don't worry," Grandma Sansho smiled. "I hid it in Karashi's room after you left. I figured you wouldn't want Gaara to see it."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief. Grandma Sansho always knew what to do.

"You two have been such a great help. Thank you so much." She hugged Lee again. "You are welcome, Grandma Sansho!" Lee smiled as he hugged her back. They looked up as Gaara walked in and grabbed the final two boxes that needed to be displayed, stacking them above face level. He wanted to finish as soon as possible. The whole day had been a waste, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Would you like a hand Gaara?" Lee asked, taking the top box to look at him before he could answer.

Gaara's face toned a slight pink in surprise, luckily to him no one would notice if they hadn't been looking. He told himself it was because he was angry. He gave Lee a nod as he led the way back to where he was working.

Did I miss something, Lee thought as he followed, or did Gaara just, blush?

Gaara dropped his box in front of a near completely filled set of shelves, everything seemed perfectly alined and placed beautifully.

"Wow, Gaara," Lee looked in awe as he sat down his box. "You have done a magnificent job!" He smiled enthusiastically.

Gaara looked to him strangely. "Really?" He asked blankly, turning back to his work. At school, every now and again some teacher would write 'great job' on his papers, some even went as far as to use a smiley face. To Gaara, it meant nothing. Several kids had it. It just meant he had done what was asked. But Lee had said it so happily, so impressed, like he meant it. His seemed, different.

Lee nodded his head vigorously. "Yes Gaara, it looks amazing. Grandma Sansho will be so pleased!" He answered as he started to place the boxed items on their proper spots on the shelf. Gaara did the same.

They worked in silence a few moments before Gaara decided to try again.

"Lee," his monotone voice capturing Lee's attention. "What do you want for Christmas?" Gaara asked, figuring he could get some idea with his answer. Lee shrugged, Gaara had to stop himself from growling.

"I do not know. I suppose what ever I am given is nice." He answered, unaware of how difficult he was being to Gaara.

"What do you want?" He returned the question out of his own curiosity.

Gaara had to think, he wasn't sure either. He had never been asked. "I don't know..." He said, his voice trailing at the end.

Lee looked to him curiously, but didn't question because Gaara shrugged it off. "Well," He stood picking up the empty box. "We shall both get something nice at Naruto's party." He smiled.

Hopefully Lee will, Gaara thought. He had to find Lee a gift. He grabbed his box and headed towards the front door. Sansho was outside, standing on an old and fragile looking latter, hanging mistletoe in the door way. Lee almost had a heart attack.

"Grandma Sansho!" He nearly shouted, dropping the box and grabbing hold of the ladder. "Please be more careful! I do not want you to fall!"

She chuckled and smiled down at him as she finished and started back down. "Don't worry dear, this old ladder hasn't let me down yet." She moved it aside to view her handiwork. "Isn't that beautiful?"

The mistletoe was hung perfectly, completing the outside of the store as if it was natural.

"It is lovely, Grandma Sansho." Lee approved.

Gaara almost glared at the plant. Why did Lee like it so much? He wasn't like most people, he didn't kiss people that had no meaning to him. He was different. Lee was special.

"How about I get you guys some hot cocoa for helping me today?" Sansho offered. Lee liked the sound of that.

"Yes please, Grandma Sansho!" He grinned as he followed her. "Gaara are you coming?" He turned to him once inside. Gaara looked to him, removing his bitter glare and nodded as he followed behind him.

Lee sat where he had before, Gaara across from him, as Grandma Sansho headed back into the kitchen. Gaara continued to wonder about Lee and mistletoe, his mind escaping him.

Maybe he could find someone to kiss Lee for a present. Didn't he once like some pink haired girl in their class? She had some tree name or something. But no, Lee wouldn't appreciate that, he knew. He wouldn't kiss just anyone. What could he do? The only person Gaara could promise to stay with Lee would be himself and that wouldn't work long. Even if he wanted to stay with him, Lee would get sick of Gaara and leave him eventually. He wasn't special. Lee needed, more like deserved, Gaara thought, someone special.

"Here you are." Sansho smiled as she set down the same green and red mugs as the day before. Lee thanked her happily and began his long drinks, Gaara was still lost in thought.

Lee lowered his mug when it was half empty, noticing the dazed dark figure in front of him. "Gaara?" He asked, pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Why did he look that way? Gaara wondered. Why did he worry so much about him? "I don't have a gift." Gaara admitted with a sigh. "I can't find anything good enough." Had Lee missed something, or was Gaara upset?

"What do you mean 'good enough?" Lee asked, he wanted to help, but didn't quiet understand.

"Something special." Gaara answered.

Special? Lee thought. He wanted to find something special? Gaara must care for this person, of only a little, if he wanted to find something special.

"Well, do you know what do he likes?" Gaara shook his head. "What he enjoys?" Lee asked.

"Not enough." Gaara sighed again.

Lee's determination kicked in. He wanted to help Gaara. He went to the most basic question he could think of.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"He's different." Gaara answered bluntly, not bothering to look up to Lee's stunned expression.

He had no reply. He had not been expecting that answer. It was actually very surprising to him, not only that Gaara truly thought that about someone, but that he was willing to tell him. Did this count as one of the veils? That's not the point! He groaned at himself mentally.

"Is there any way I can help?" He offered. He would do anything it would take to help him. Gaara looked up to him, almost curiously, as if surprised by his offer.

"I don't know." Gaara decided. He needed Lee's help, but how? He got lost in his thoughts once more. Lee took another long drink of his cocoa.

"You will find something." He smiled assuredly as he lowered his now almost empty mug. "You are very smart and caring. There is no doubt." He smiled and blushed slightly, crossing his fingers Gaara approved of him thinking of him as _caring_.

Gaara looked up again. Lee thought he was caring? Caring about what? About him? Did he care for Lee? Yes, Gaara decided. He did care for Lee, at least enough to worry about what is the right thing to get him. He cared for Lee, and therefore he was somewhat caring. But not nearly as much as Lee was. He cared for everyone, even him. Someone cared for him. No, Lee cared for him.

A slight smiled once again came over his hard features as he brought his cocoa to his lips. Again it was delicious and warm, giving him warmth. The smile disappeared as he lowered the mug.

"Thank you." He said looking to Lee as he stood. "For everything."

Lee looked at his curiously as he began to head for the door. "Wait," He stood and caught up to him. "Are you leaving?"

Gaara nodded once. "I have... to think." He decided as he continued for the door.

"Hold on a moment please!" Lee asked as he ran into the back of the shop, promptly returning with Gaara's still neatly folded jacket. "Here you are." He smiled as he held it out to him. "Thank you for letting me borrow it." He blushed again, curing his cheeks for being so quick to turn pink. "Would you like me to walk you back into town?"

Gaara took the jacket and shook his head. "I'm not going back yet." He assured, trying not to hurt the helpful male's feelings.

"Well, alright." Lee smiled. No harm done. "Goodbye Gaara, I'll see you tomorrow!" He opened the door for him and closed it after.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lee turned and called for Grandma Sansho. She walked out from the staircase holding the little stuffed raccoon. Lee took it in his hands, his smile fading partially.

"What is it?" Grandma Sansho asked, standing on her toes, trying to see what was wrong.

Lee looked up. "Oh, I had just remembered something." He lowered the raccoon so she could see. "You see, the lettering on his forehead here means 'love'." He pointed to one side of the small creature's forehead. "It does not seem like him for it to be missing."

Grandma Sansho thought for a moment then snapped happily. "I've got an idea." She smiled, taking the toy from him. "Wait here." She walked eagerly into the back again, leaving a confused and slightly amused Lee. He sat back down and finished the last few sips of his cocoa, wondering what idea Grandma Sansho had in store.

In a few moments, she emerged once more, holding the raccoon in her hands and smiling happily.

"How's this?" She asked, handing Lee the small plush. On it's forehead where Lee had shown her, Grandma Sansho had sewn a small, imperfect heart, the same color as Gaara's kanji. Lee instantaneously jumped from his seat and pulled Grandma Sansho into a giant bear hug.

"Oh, Grandma Sansho! It is perfect! Thank you so much!" He spun her around once before letting her down.

The old woman laughed. "It's no problem at all dear." She smiled.

Lee smiled broadly and hugged the small animal. "It is so wonderful! How can I thank you?" He asked, remembering he was in a store, after all, and he came to _buy_ Gaara a gift. What if the raccoon was too much?

Grandma Sansho waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Lee."

Lee gave her a look of shock. "But Grandma Sansho, you spent so much time on it. I cannot-"

"Think of it as a gift for helping me today." She smiled interrupted him. "Go have fun." She finalized.

Lee smiled and hugged her once more. "Thank you so much, Grandma Sansho! I cannot thank you enough!" He looked the the raccoon in his fingers. This was absolutely the most perfect gift for Gaara. He could not have been happier.

.

.

Gaara walked aimlessly for awhile, his thoughts wrapped around Lee. He was special. He was different. But most importantly to Gaara, he cared. He cared for him. The first and only person who did. All Gaara needed was his gift. No, he wanted to give Lee a gift. And he could buy him anything, anything money could afford, but anything wasn't enough. He needed something special. Something as special as Lee himself. But what?

Gaara growled at himself. Normally problems weren't so difficult for him to solve, but this one was the hardest one yet. And he was running out of time. Naruto's party was tomorrow. He groaned. Why was this so difficult? It starting getting dark, he began to head for town, trying to re-trace the steps Lee had shown him. It was surprising to Gaara in a way, what all Lee had done for him, without any reason, in the past couple days. But not just because he was a good guy, but because he cared.

Gaara smiled mentally as he walked, showing no sign of it on his face. He kept hold of these thoughts until he was home, and only pulled from them by the shouting of his siblings. Kankuro was laughing and teasing Temari about the gift she had gotten Shikamaru. A Shougi set.

"Look whose talking about gifts!" Temari shouted. "All you got Ten Ten is an old scroll!"

Kankuro smirked "Nope!" He held up the rolled paper proudly. "An old weapon scroll. Hard to find. Ten Ten loves them."

Gaara glared at him for using that word.

Kankuro didn't notice. Instead he lowered the scroll and gave Temari a suspicious look. "How do you know Shikamaru likes Shougi?" He grinned victoriously.

"Because he's smart!" Temari argued, beginning to steam.

Kankuro pointed an accusing finger. "So you admit he's smarter than you?"

"No!" Temari continued to rant. "The little punk cheated on the final exams."

Gaara ignored them, deciding he had heard enough, and headed for his room. He climbed up the long stairs, Temari's shouts still audible until he closed the door to his room behind him. He tossed his jackets aside and fell onto his bed. He wasn't supposed to be tired. But again, he normally didn't walk far, or think so hard. He pressed his palms to his forehead, starting to get a headache. For once, sleep was something he needed.

.

.

The next day came quickly to most, but too slow for Lee! The day seemed to drag on forever. He was excited! He couldn't wait to see Gaara. He had wrapped the small raccoon in a box lined with slick red paper with a green bow on top the fit it perfectly. Lee was so giddy he could hardly stand it. When it was finally time for Naruto's party, Lee was the first one there. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a bright green turtle neck. Naruto had a fox like grin as he let him inside, he knew Lee would be the first one, eager or not.

.

.

Gaara's day went fast, time surpassed him as if it was nothing. When it was time for the party, he gave up.

"Come on, Gaara!" Kankuro called from the front door, he and Temari were ready and dressed to go, gifts in hand. "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"I'm not going." Gaara answered simply, not turning from his position on the couch.

"But you're all dressed up." Temari objected. Not really to Gaarra.

He wore a pair of dark pants and a black sweater. He would wear it any cold day, not just because it was Christmas Eve.

"I said no." Gaara growled, bitterly now. He had failed. He failed to get the one person that cared for him a gift. Lee would be the only one without a present, though he was the most deserving of one, and it was his fault. The thought made Gaara hate himself.

"Alright," Kankuro sighed. "We'll be back later." He said as they walked out the door.

Gaara continued to scorn himself, but it seemed like more. He felt as if he should cry, but coudn't. He became more angered at himself. He failed. He couldn't get Lee a special gift, it seemed like it had been the one thing he wanted to do, but didn't. It takes someone special to find something special, and that's not who he was. He wasn't special. "Gomen nasi, Lee..." He whispered lowly. "I'm so sorry."

.

.

Lee stood anxiously at Naruto's house, filled now with loud music and noisy people all exchanging gifts, only a single person hadn't arrived yet.

"Naruto," Lee called.

Naruto turned from his conversation with Hinata excitedly. "Lee, did you see what Hinata gave me? It's awesome!" He held out a little glass tank, a red and yellow frog sat calmly inside.

"That is very nice Naruto." Lee smiled shortly. "Have you seen Gaara?"

Naruto shook his head. "You should ask Temari or Kankuro. They would know where he is."

He turned back to the sheepish girl beside him.

Lee's eyes scanned the room, first spotting Temari. She stood in a corner close to Shikamaru, the fan with three purple moons he had gave her covering their faces. Best not try to interrupt them. He continued to find Kankuro, deciding he was the best bet.

"Kankuro," Lee caught the hooded boy's attention. "Would you happen to know where Gaara is?"

Kankuro nodded. "He stayed home." He answered straightly.

Lee looked to him in confusion. "Why is that?" He asked. Gaara couldn't not come! He had to give him his gift.

Kankuro shrugged in reply.

"May I go see him?" Lee asked. "I would like to give him his gift." He smiled.

Kankuro agreed and told him the address. As soon as he had it down, Lee ran out into the cold as snow started to fall.

.

.

Gaara sat lazily on the couch, staring blankly at the blank television screen. His thoughts interrupted by the door bell. He didn't bother to move. He didn't know who it could be, let alone really care at the moment.

"Gaara?" Lee called through the closed doors.

Gaara shot up at the sound of his voice. "Lee?" He looked to the doors.

Lee opened the one and took a step inside, looking around until he found Gaara in his sights. He smiled warmly as he closed the door behind him. Gaara stood and approached him questionably.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked surprised.

A slight pink hit Lee's cheeks as he held out the wrapped gift. "I came to give you your gift." He smiled.

Gaara looked at it stunningly then back to Lee with the same expression. "You had me?"

Lee nodded. "I wanted to get you something special, so..." He motioned the box towards Gaara. He took it in his hands and stared at it again. Special?

"Why did you want to get me something... special?" He asked looking to Lee, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Well, um..." He stuttered nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "Because you are special, to... me."

Gaara stared at him in disbelief. Lee thought he was special? He was special to Lee? He lowered his eyes to the box in his hands as he ran his fingers over the paper. He opened the lid and pulled out the small raccoon inside.

It's sandy colored fur, dark red rings around it's tail, blue eyes surrounded by black, and the crooked heart on it's forehead. It was perfect. He let a small smile spread over his lips as he held the raccoon close to his chest, then looking up to Lee, surprised by his reaction, but joyful all the same.

"Thank you, Lee." He said, to his surprise as well as Lee's, happily. Then it hit him. The perfect gift for Lee, if he'd accept it. Gaara set the empty box on the couch and took Lee's hand in his free one, Lee's face intantly turning crimson from the unexpected contact.

"Gaara, what are you-"

"Come with me." Gaara stopped him as he led him back out the front door and started heading for town.

"Where are we going?" Lee asked after a few moments of silence.

"To your gift." Gaara answered plainly. Lee was surprised for a moment, then remembered something more that was surprising. What Gaara had said yesterday, about needing to find a gift for a different and special person. He felt heat creeping onto his cheeks more. What did Gaara have for him?

.

.

They walked for awhile, passing the town and Grandma Sansho's store into the forest on the outside. Lee had never been so far out, but Gaara had been. Several times before, more so in the summer, but he knew it was better in the cold winter weather.

The further they walked, the less lively the surrounding trees became, more and more withered and dead, but something was growing on them, becoming more beautiful. Gaara let go of Lee's hand as they came to a small clearing. Lee almost didn't notice as he looked in awe at the trees that surrounded them. All covered in the freshest and most beautiful mistletoe he had ever seen.

"Gaara, this is... amazing." Lee said happily as he turned him. Gaara didn't reply, instead he just stared back at him.

"Gaara?" Lee asked, looking into his pupiless blue eyes. He felt almost trapped in his gaze, but he didn't want to leave. Gaara's eyes actually looked... amazing.

Gaara moved one hand to Lee's shoulder and pulled him down slightly, brushing his lips against Lee's. Lee's eyes went wide and he became tense. Gaara wrapped his arms over his shoulders to keep him in place. Lee blinked, his eyes normal once more as he looked to Gaara's. His eyes were closed softly, he trembled nervously. Lee's gaze softened and he closed his eyes, pressing back on the peach lips against his. He placed his hands around Gaara's back and leaned in closer so he didn't need to try so hard. They didn't pull away until their lungs felt they were going to burst.

"Gaara..." Lee panted softly, trying to catch his breath. He felt more breathless than he ever did while running.

"Lee," Gaara started. "I think..." He paused cringing. He had to gather up his emotions, how he felt. He couldn't stop now. He had given Lee his gift, to be kissed under the mistletoe by someone who cared about him, even, maybe... He groaned at himself. The word 'love' was bitterly hard to accept, hard to admit, and made his feelings worse. "I think... I," He sighed defeatedly. He lowered his arms and tried to move away. Lee tightened his grip. If Gaara didn't like it, he'd endure the consequences. He wasn't going to let him give up.

"What is it?" He asked, locking his charcoal eyes on Gaara's soft blue ones.

Gaara was almost frozen. He was afraid. Afraid of rejection, Lee's rejection. To be alone. He swallowed hard. Lee had held to him, not allowing him to leave. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't. Lee thought he was special too. He cared. "I think, I..." His voice was quiet, Lee struggled to hear him. He wouldn't had he not been listening. "I love you." Gaara admitted finally, dropping his eyes to the ground, waiting now to feel Lee move away from him. Leave him. He felt a stabbing pain his chest. He knew he would be alone again.

Lee ran over the words his words in his mind. Gaara, the dark, quiet, alone, was now here, in his arms, loved confessed and the feeling of his lips still tingling his own. He had proven his words. Lee looked up at the trees behind Gaara. He knew Gaara hated mistletoe, the whole idea of it. And now, here there they were, freshly kissed under a forest of mistletoe on Christmas Eve. Lee smiled at how far he had come. No, they had come. He knew Gaara truly loved him, he could not find a happier moment if he needed to. He looked back down to the messy red hair and pulled it's body closer to his chest.

"I love you too." Lee said confidently.

Gaara looked up in surprise, only to meet Lee's honest and smiling eyes. Could it be true? Could Lee really love him?

"Really?" He asked, his voice louder now, and curious.

Lee nodded, holding his gaze on those amazing blue eyes. A small spread over his face, he felt no need to hide it away. He was with Lee. "You know," Lee giggled slightly. "You have an amazing smile." A faint shade of pink hit both their cheeks as they hugged each other, patcially to hide it. But they had both seen and only smiled more.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara." Lee smiled, lowering his head against Gaara's. Gaara moved his head from Lee's shoulder to look to him. He wanted to feel something again. He moved his hand back up to Lee's shoulder and pulled him down, Lee understanding leaned down some to him. Gaara pressed his lips to Lee's once more, Lee pressing back the moment he felt them connect. Gaara pull his arms around Lee's shoulders once more as Lee pulled him closer. He felt warm. He had felt like this before, he realized. In Sansho's shop, drinking cocoa, but this was more. The warmth seemed to spread through his body. He smiled once more into the kiss, as Lee did when he felt it. They knew it had certainly been a very different and very special Christmas.


End file.
